As Long As You're Mine
by narugirl2003
Summary: Rachel and Finn proclaim their love for each other on stage in the Gershwin Theater after Rachel's last performance for the evening. They didn't know that they had an audience.


As Long As You're Mine

**Summary: Rachel and Finn proclaim their love for each other on stage in the Gershwin Theater after Rachel's last performance for the evening. They didn't know that they had an audience.**

Author's Note: My tribute to Cory Monteith and his amazing talent. You will be deeply missed. You were taken from us Glee fans too soon! Lea, I can't imagine what you're going through losing the love of your life. This is for the both of you. We, Glee fans, still love you. Hope you, the readers, like it.  
************************************************** ****************************

Rachel walked back on the stage after the final performance for the evening to find an earring that her co-star lost. After finding it, someone walked on the stage catching her attention from the corner of her eye. She turned her head, and saw the love of her life (he didn't know it yet) Finn Hudson. He was looking so handsome in a pair of khaki pants, a red button up long sleeved shirt, and his black leather jacket.

Rachel smiled, and questioned, "Hey, Finn, what are doing here at this hour?"

"I wanted to catch you right after the show, but you were crowded around with some others. I didn't want to disturb you."

She noticed he had a bouquet of red roses in his hands. She smiled from ear to ear.

Finn walked closer to her, and gave her the flowers, "These are for you. You were born for the role of Elphaba. I really felt a connection with her."

Rachel smiled, "Thanks Finn," and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She noticed something was on his mind, and decided to investigate the matter, "Finn, are you alright? It seems like something is on your mind."

Finn decided to come clean, "I can't deny my feelings for you anymore, Rache. Trying to convince myself that you wouldn't have time for me…I can't do it anymore. I love you, Rachel Barry! There is nothing that you nor anyone else can say that can make me stop loving you."

She knew it! He loved her! Oh, how she wanted to defy gravity and take Finn along with her. It was her turn to finally tell him.

"Then don't, because I love you, too."

Finn sort of walk/ran up to Rachel, closed the gap between them, and their eager lips met for a long gentle kiss.

The orchestra began to play one of the songs from the musical. Rachel hummed then ended the kiss.

She gazed into Finn's eyes, "_Kiss me to fiercely, hold me too tight. I need help believing you're with me tonight. My wildest dreaming could not foresee lying beside you with you wanting me,_" Rachel took his hand in hers and belted, "_And just for this moment, as long as you're mine, I lost all resistance and crossed some borderline. And if it turns out it's over too fast, I'll make every last moment last! As long as you're mine…_"

Finn took her into an embrace, and he began, "_Maybe I'm brainless maybe I'm wise, but you've got me seeing through different eyes._" He broke the embrace to gaze into her eyes,"_Somehow I've fallen under your spell, and somehow I'm feeling something I've felt…_"

Rachel joined him in a two part harmony after mindlessly dropping her bouquet of roses, "_Every moment, as long as you're mine, I'll wake up my body…_" they intertwined their fingers, "_And make up for lost times._"

Finn then questioned, "_Say there's no future for us as a pair…_"

Rachel turned her head away in pain, but Finn took her chin in his thumb and index finger and turned her back toward him to sing in two part harmony, "_I know I may know,_" Rachel found her strength in his eyes and both belted out, "_I don't care!_"

They took each other in an embrace, and sang from the heart in perfect harmony, "_Just for this moment, as long as you're mine, come be how you want to and see how bright we shine! Follow the moonlight until it is through…_"

They gazed into each others' eyes, "_And now I'll be here,_" Finn turned Rachel to where her back was toward his chest and he embraced her, "_Holding you!_"

Rachel and Finn's cheeks touched, and they ended the song sounding as one voice, _"As long as you're mine!_"

They were quiet for a while then there was an applause coming from the audience. Rachel turned her head toward the audience only to see her director, Joe Mantello, applauding their performance.

"Ms. Barry, that was beautiful. You and your partner sang that song perfectly! Young man, what is your name?"

Finn swallowed hard then replied, "Finn Hudson, sir."

"Well, Mr. Hudson, stop by at rehearsals tomorrow. I want to work you in as a Fiyero under study."

Rachel turned toward Finn and embraced him, enthused that she and Finn might end up on stage together.

"We might be on stage together one day singing that song!" Rachel was bouncing with excitement.

Finn chuckled then replied, "I will enjoy every minute of it and I wouldn't want it to end."

Rachel smiled, cupped her hand on the back of Finn's neck, and brought his lips to hers for a long tender kiss.

Finn broke the kiss, and said, "Come on," he picked up her flowers and gave them back to her, "I'll take you home."

Rachel took his arm, and they left the theater for the night.


End file.
